


healing

by stonyholic



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I give up, I really have no idea how to tag this???, It's lit rally nonsense, Light Angst, Other, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Superfamily, idk - Freeform, just enjoy I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 03:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonyholic/pseuds/stonyholic
Summary: Peter is shaken awake one night to his sister looking terrified.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	healing

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a (not quite) vaguely superfamily fic? it's peter & morgan centered and you can tell I tried really hard, but whether I failed is up to you lol. I was heavily inspired by Blaithin's fic [Tongues and Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308514), so please do check it out, if not first!

Peter is roused awake in the middle of the night, Morgan’s small hands grasping his shirt.

“Pete! Pete, wake up!”

Peter blinks and sits up. There are several things wrong in this situation, like how his little sister shouldn’t be awake at this ungodly hour. “What’s it, Morgan?”

“Pops-Pops just hit Daddy really hard,” she whispered, eyes wide with terror. 

Peter freezes for a second. “Wha-that’s...not right,” he says to himself and slips off the bed. Within seconds, he’s easing the door to his parents’ room open, heart thundering in his chest, and what he first sees tears at his pounding heart.

Steve is backing himself into the corner of the room, chest heaving with uncontrollable sobs and choked apologies while Tony attempts to approach him, a bruise already forming on his cheekbone. Peter squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, then leaves them alone. Tony will be fine. Steve is conscious. Peter knows they’ll work it out. This isn’t the first time he's witnessed such a scenario, but it _is_ Morgan’s.

He slips back into his room to find his sister curled on his bed, eyes wide and wet with fear and confusion. “What’s happening?” she asks. “Are they fighting?”

“No, Morgan,” Peter says firmly. He crouches beside the bed so that he’s at Morgan’s eye-level. “What exactly did you see just now?”

“Pops...Pops was screaming, and then-and then Daddy tried to tell him to stop and he got-he got hit.”

“Okay, shh. Take deep breaths,” Peter whispers, pushing a strand of stray hair from Morgan’s face. 

Morgan nods and looks at him, expecting him to explain what she just saw when he himself can barely put it into words.

“Pops was having a nightmare. It was a really scary nightmare. Sometimes, people have them when they’ve gone through something really terrible and they can’t forget it.”

“Has Pops gone through something terrible?”

Peter swallows. “I don’t know, Morguna. It must’ve been terrible for him.”

“Why did he hit Daddy?”

“Pops thought Daddy was another person. A bad person from his nightmare.”

“But-but he was awake! He was-he knew what he was doing.”

“He didn’t,” Peter smiles sadly. “When Pops has these nightmares, it takes time for him to forget them, and that’s why he might accidentally hurt Daddy even after waking up.”

Morgan stares at him, still doubtful. “My classmate Daniel once told me hitting people isn’t right no matter what. His father kept hitting his mother so his parents got a divorce.”

Peter swallows. “The things is, Daniel’s father did what he did on purpose. When Pops hit Daddy, he wasn’t aware, and I know Pops is scared he’ll do it again.”

“But Pops is never scared,” Morgan says, perplexed.

“He gets scared when he thinks any of his family will get hurt.”

“But he hurt Daddy.”

“He didn’t mean it. Pops would _never_ hurt Daddy on purpose, Morgan, I promise. He’s been seeing a doctor to become better, so he won’t accidentally hit Daddy anymore.”

“A doctor? Is Pops sick?”

“I...the doctor Pops is seeing is special. He’s going to make sure he can sleep without dreaming terrible things again.”

“But...isn’t Daddy scared of getting hit?”

Peter can feel his heart aching, both for his parents, and for Morgan, who won’t fully understand what’s happening for years to come.

“I don’t know, Morguna. But he loves Pops, and he knows Pops didn’t do it on purpose. They’re both working on it together.”

“Like they always do?” Morgan whispers.

“Like they always do,” Peter confirms.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please don't forget to leave comments or kudos if you liked this, thank you!! <3 
> 
> (actually screw it I'm super nervous I didn't do this right because there's such a thin line here and I accept constructive criticism if I have crossed it. thank you for reading!)


End file.
